


Routine

by schrijverr



Category: Supernatural
Genre: BAMF Dean Winchester, Bullying, Gen, High School, Weechesters, john winchesters A+ parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 14:26:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18918859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schrijverr/pseuds/schrijverr
Summary: At the new High School Dean becomes the new target of some assholes, little do they know who they're talking too.Dean is a badass and he lets them know





	Routine

Dean rolled up into the parking lot of their new school, it would be their third high school this year, he as a senior and Sam as a freshmen. Dean had the fit-in routine for high school down and knew what to do. He had successfully done step one, arrive in a sweet car. Now onto step two, collect his table and enter the class late. Entering late was important, because that way the teacher might already be into their story and let him pass without having to introduce himself and you could slip into a seat without worrying that it might be the spot where a popular guy always sat. But sometimes life just wasn’t that way.   
“Ah, you must be Dean. Why don’t you introduce yourself.” the teacher said.

Dean wanted to curse, but smiled as he said: “Hi, so, I’m Dean.”  
He hoped Sam was fairing better than he, especially when the teacher smiled and encouraged him to tell a little more about himself, like where he was from. Dean hesitated and decided to say: “Kansas, originally, but my dad prefers the nomadic lifestyle so I grew up all over.”  
He already saw a few interested glances from some girls and smirked, jup, these rich kids loved a mystery bad boy. Luckily the teacher let him go and he slid into a seat and tried to focus on anything else but the stares.

Soon lunch rolled around and he looked around in the cafeteria for a place to sit. He knew being popular wasn’t important, but it made high school life so much easier. He spotted the jock-cheerleader table from a mile away and made his way over there. He asked: “Hi, can I have a seat?”  
One of the jock looked up and said: “Do you even have a roof above your head?”  
With an offended look Dean said: “Excuse me?”  
The guy stood up and said: “That nomadic lifestyle crap. Your daddy to poor to own a house?”  
“I have a roof over my head, asswipe. Why don’t worry about your own life mommies-boy, probably never had to do anything for it.” Dean spat. 

How dare they just insult him like that. They didn’t know anything. His annoyance was clear on his face. The Jock shoved him for his smart mouthing and said: “You better watch your tongue, dirtbag. You won’t like what will come for you when you don’t”  
Dean raised his eyebrow and said: “Please, you won’t know danger when it hits you in the face.” he shook his head and said, “I need a smoke.”  
He started to walk away and ignore them when the Jock yelled after him: “Yeah, run loser.”  
He turned around and dumped his lunch on the guys shirt. “Oops, I slipped.” he said and walked away.

He knew he shouldn’t have done it, but he just had too. He knew it would get worse and they didn’t need that, kids who got bullied were watched closely by teachers, teachers you needed to avoid, because teachers could call CPS and separate the family. Don’t be a trouble child, don’t get attention, that was the mantra he repeated to himself.

Outside he slid down against the wall and let the sun beat down on him. He lit a cigarette and blew his first puff of smoke. Dad had told him to quit and in the back of his mind he knew he should listen, but it helped with his bad boy persona and he only did it at school or in bars, so it wasn’t a problem per se and he told himself he was going to quit after high school. 

The next week passed just like Dean suspected. There were pushes, shoves, they tried to trip him and belittle him and Dean, Dean just ignored it. He ignored it with a sense of arrogance that had the jocks seething and everyone admire him for just being too cool to be bothered by obvious bullying. He soon had a female mini sort of fanclub that talked to him during breaks and in classes. Life wasn’t that bad and Dean could handle it, but it had to become worse.

It started on a Wednesday when Dean had been assigned Jane as partner for a big paper. Jane was head cheerleader and the girlfriend of Chad, the main jock who had decided to bully Dean. So when he was walking to the halls after school he soon was pushed against some lockers by three guys. He looked at them with a smirk and raised eyebrow that asked what do you think you’re doing?. Chad cocked his head and spat: “You’re cocky now, but I’m done playing, Winchester.”

Dean rolled his eyes and yawned, not fazed by the threat. And to be honest why should he? He had beheaded vampires, killed ghosts and held himself in bars full of creeps since he was ten. He wasn’t scared of some rich kid in a prissy school. Lazily he said: “Hey, I know you have a had time handling that someone else is close to your girl, but it’s just for class. I won’t force her to do anything, but you know, if she decides that your small-” he shrugged and looked smug, “Well, then I’m here for other options.”

That was the last drop for Chad. With an angry yell he punched. Dean managed to slide his head away for the most part, so it didn’t break his nose, but hit his cheek. The second punch was already coming and Dean knew that the guys at his side would start to move soon too. He pulled in his arms, kneed Chad in the stomach and rolled away. Chads fist hit the lockers instead and he yelled out in pain that shot from his hand and abdomen. His fellow jocks asked him if he was alright as Dean quickly walked away whilst yelling over his shoulder: “I’m telling you again, you don’t know me or danger. Stay away.”

He felt them following him, but he was faster. In the parking lot he quickly ushered Sam into the car and drove off. In the rear-view mirror he looked at the shouting boy and sighed, this was gonna be bad. Sam saw them too and asked: “What did you do this time?”  
“Hey, it isn’t always me that does stuff, twerp.” Dean said.  
Sam raised an unimpressed eyebrow and Dean rolled his eyes as he said: “He doesn’t like me, because I’m not rich like him and his buddies. Been pushing me around since we got here, today I got assigned to do a paper with his girlfriend, he didn’t like that either.”  
Sams judgmental face fell and he worriedly asked: “Are you OK? What happened.”  
Dean scratched the back of his head and sheepishly said: “He confronted me in the hallway and I made some suggestive comments.”  
“Dean!”  
“Hush, it was just a joke, really. He’s way too possessive, it’s not healthy. Anyway, I made the comment and he punched me, so I kneed him and got away.” Dean explained nonchalantly.

It was silent for a few seconds, then Sam asked: “So, what are you going to do? There not just going to stop or forget that.”  
Dean pinched his brow and said: “I might skip tomorrow or pray dad comes home and we have to leave tonight or something.”  
“You can’t just skip a day, Dean! And dad said he’ll be back in two days and he’s never on time, so good luck with that.” Sam said.  
“I know,” Dean sighed, “but if I skip school will just say that it’s because I’m poor, my family is bad, I’m a problem child. Ugh, I don’t want to give them the fucking satisfaction. Shitty rich boys.”  
Dean groaned and pulled into the motel parking lot. They got out of the car, Dean looked over the car at Sam and said: “We need to figure this shit out, today.”  
Sam nodded, closed his car door and they trudged inside. 

Both boys dropped their bags on the floor and Sam walked over to the kitchenette to check the cabinets. All were empty and he couldn’t hide his disappointment over that, he was growing now, almost a centimeter a day and he needed food. Dean had noticed Sam checking and pushed himself up from where he had dropped on the bed. “I’ll go to the store.” he told Sam and he reached for the cash dad had left them.  
It wasn’t a lot and Sam was right, dad wouldn’t be here in two days. He would have to sneak in some hustling or extra work without risking Sams safety. He was thinking about it as he walked out the door and drove to the store.

In the store Dean was walking through the aisles for what they really needed for the lowest price, calculating in his head how much he had in his cart and how much in his pocket. If there was one thing Dean had become good at it was math. He was so engrossed in finding the cheapest option that he hadn’t noticed his classmates walking into the store as well. Dean didn’t look as intimidating or scary next to a cart of groceries and he knew it the moment he heard someone yell his name. He silently cursed them and his cash shortage because he needed some alcohol in him to deal with this.

He whirled around and asked: “How can I help.”  
Chad smirked as he picked up some cheap laundry detergent from Deans cart and smirked. “Oh, the big bad Dean is helping his mama out.”  
Dean had stab himself with his nails not to lash out. If they knew his mother was dead they would only use it as ammunition. He sighed and said: “Leave me alone. I don’t want anything to do with you and you don’t want to be seen with me.”  
“That’s where you’re wrong, you see, you might want to get away from me, but I desperately want to hurt you, especially after today.” Chad threw the laundry detergent back into the cart and Dean made a mental note to put that back. They still had a few pair of clean clothes and it would enable him to buy some more food for Sammy.

His attention was pulled back by a shove. He looked up with tired eyes and just rubbed his face. “No, comments now, pretty boy.” Chad laughed.  
Dean breathed a deep breath and said: “I’m not doing this in a store and I don’t think the owner will appreciate you making a fuss in here. You can do whatever you like to me on school grounds, I don’t give a fuck about that crap. But leave me alone when I’m just trying to get some food. That’s low, even for a scumbag like you.”   
Chad seemed thrown off by his comment and looked at his friends for feedback. One of the dudes, Mike if Dean remembered, spoke up: “Fights aren’t good for business. My dad might revoke our alcohol rights.”

That was enough to convince the other to back off now, it was a legitimate other reason than being scared of Dean for backing off and Dean was grateful when they grabbed their beer and fucked off. He went on and decided that he would look for a bar to hustle some more cash tonight. He was getting hungry and antsy from empty cabinets and he wanted a good full meal into him, not the scraps while he watched Sam eat.

That evening he checked all the warding and told Sam he was going over to a ladyfriend. Sam rolled his eyes, but didn’t say a thing. It was Deans go to excuse when he went to get money and he hoped Sam would never find out. So with a wave and warning to keep the door locked he slipped out. He forwent the car, knowing he wouldn’t be sober enough to drive back and walked to town to find the seediest bar he could. He learned through life that no matter where you were, seedy bars would be the same. 

He was hustling the pool table when the door suddenly opened and none other that Chad and his friends came in. Dean sighed and send up a short prayer for the poor souls that decided to go after him in a seedy bar. He stopped the hit he was going to make and put the cue down. Chad spotted him and yelled: “Winchester.”  
Dean rubbed his face and said: “That would be my name. What’s it to you?”  
“Don’t play dumb with me. You can’t run now, you have no defenses.” Chad said and his friends concurred.  
Dean looked around and said with an air ignorance: “Oh, really, though guy or should I say rich kid, I think I have the best defense there is.”  
That threw Chad off and confusedly asked: “What do you mean?”  
“Well, look around you. You’re in a bar, without cameras, surrounded by people who don’t want to get involved with any of your dads police and probably hate him, with me. So, yeah, the best defense there is.” Dean told them.

That threw them off as they thought about what he said, then Chad decided to screw it and charged at Dean. Dean rolled his eyes and muttered: “idiots” and drew the blade he had been hiding up until that point. That slowed Chad down to a stop and he yelled: “What the fuck man! You can’t knife me! Do you know who my dad is?”  
Dean inspected the knife closer and nonchalantly said: “Jup, he’s the sheriff. But let me ask you this,” he turned and looked at them, “Do you see your daddy anywhere?”  
“You’re a psycho.” Chad and his friend got big eyes of fear.

They were only with three and the bar was looking less and less safe every second. Dean said: “No, not a psycho, just a guy who’s tired of your bullshit and who’s tough guy act, isn’t an act. I warned you man, stay away from me, you don’t know danger.”  
Chad tried to keep his act up and said: “Well, there’s three of us. We can take you.”

Dean mulled that over and concurred: “Yeah, you could probably take me down, sure, but let’s play that scenario over, shall we? You run up to me, I stab you and you go down. Then your buddies get here and take me down to avenge your tragic death. At that point there’s a fight and if I’m looking to that bar correctly there are at least two guys waiting for one to happen. So, I go down two of those join the fight and it ends with me slipping out and your untimely demise. Now, ask yourself. How much is proving you’re worthy of a girlfriend without daddies help mean to you?”

Chad looked around angrily, but finally said: “Let’s get out of here. That motherfucker is crazy.”  
As they drove off, Dean hit the final ball into the whole and grabbed the money he won. He turned around at the locals and cheekily said: “Sorry for that. I’m just gonna go, probably best if I’m not here when he gets his daddy after me.”

And with that he left into the night, knowing that this bar had an ‘I didn’t see a thing’-policy, they all had. After that the guys didn’t bother him anymore and four days later they were gone. He didn’t think anything of it and forgot it pretty soon, but the guys never did. It was always like that when the teachers would break the fit in routine.


End file.
